chessfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Барделебен, Курт фон
|Дата рождения = 4.3.1861 |Место рождения = |Дата смерти = 31.1.1924 |Место смерти = |Место проживания = |Звание = |Максимальный рейтинг = |Номер ФИДЕ = |Награды и премии = }} Курт Карл Альфред фон Барделебен ( ; , Берлин — , там же) — немецкий шахматист, шахматный теоретик и литератор. Член символического клуба победителей чемпионов мира Михаила Чигорина с 9 августа 1895 года. Биография К. фон Барделебен происходил из старого магдебургского дворянского рода. Отец — Рихард фон Барделебен ( , 1821 — 1896), руководитель литературного бюро в прусском правительстве . Мать — Анна фон Барделебен (урожд. Вильгельми, , 1836 — 1903). Когда Барделебен был ребенком, семья переехала из Берлина в Веймар. Там он научился играть в шахматы и быстро стал одним из сильнейших шахматистов города. С 1880 г. жил в Лейпциге, где изучал юриспруденцию в университете. Состоял в шахматном клубе "Augustea". В 1884 г. продолжил учебу в Берлинском университете. Тогда же стал заниматься журналистикой. Получил большое наследство, поэтому нигде не работал и занимался преимущественно игрой в шахматы. Был трижды официально женат. Первая жена — Хедвиг Байер ( , 24 июня 1870, Айбеншток — 10 июня 1959, Бишофсверда). Поженились 13 сентября 1902 г. в Шёнеберге. Развелись 19 декабря 1903 г. в Берлине. Вторая жена — Катарина Кастенмайер ( , 8 февраля 1875, Остерхофен — ?). Поженились 18 апреля 1906 г. Развелись через несколько месяцев после свадьбы. Третья жена — актриса Элли Бендер ( , 5 сентября 1863, Мемель — 11 января 1947, Веймар). Поженились в феврале 1907 г. Брак также вскоре распался. По свидетельству Эд. Ласкера, Барделебен имел репутацию брачного афериста: якобы он женился исключительно с целью быстро развестись и получить денежную компенсацию за сокрытие факта совместной жизни (как порочащего репутацию дамы). Злые языки утверждали, что из женщин, с которыми Барделебен имел такие кратковременные отношения, можно было бы "составить султанский гарем".Lasker, Edward (1951). Chess Secrets I Learned from the Masters, pp 20-21, in the section on Curt von Bardeleben. New York, 1951. Retrieved from http://www.chesshistory.com/winter/winter55.html. Оригинальный текст: He always wore a black cut-away suit of dubious vintage. Apparently he could never spare enough money to buy a new suit, although I learned one day that at fairly regular intervals he received comparatively large sums – from one to several thousand marks – through the simple expedient of marrying, and shortly after, divorcing, some lady who craved the distinction of his noble name and was willing to pay for it. Unfortunately, when he received his reward, it was usually far exceeded by the amount of the debts he had accumulated since his last divorce. Evil tongues had it that the number of the ladies involved in these brief marital interludes had grown so alarmingly that they could easily have made up a Sultan's harem. Вероятно, однако, что неудачи в личной жизни были обусловлены неустойчивой психикой Барделебена. Люди, хорошо его знавшие, вспоминали, что он мог послать курьера на другой конец Берлина за небольшой порцией сливочного масла. Также широко известна история с партией против экс-чемпиона мира В. Стейница на турнире в Гастингсе. Барделебен, шедший в группе лидеров турнира (среди побежденных был и действующий чемпион мира Эм. Ласкер), потерпел в этой партии сокрушительное поражение. Когда позиция черных стала безнадежной, Барделебен покинул турнирный зал, а через некоторое время прислал нарочного с сообщением о сдаче партии. В оставшихся турах он играл слабо, кроме того, вообще не явился на партию с Г. Пильсбери. Является одним из прототипов Александра Ивановича Лужина, главного героя романа «Защита Лужина», написанного В. В. Набоковым, близко знавшим Барделебена. После того как инфляция уничтожила его состояние, Барделебен покончил с собой, выпрыгнув из окна.Vgl. etwa („Selbstmord aus materieller Not“) Otto Borik, Joachim Petzold: Meyers Schachlexikon. Meyers Lexikonverlag, Mannheim 1993, S. 28. ISBN 3411088117. Версию о самоубийстве, однако, опровергают Ж. Мизес и Б. Каган. Они утверждают, что имел место несчастный случай. По их словам, Барделебен, стоя у окна с низким парапетом, почувствовал себя плохо (в последние годы он страдал избыточным весом), потерял равновесие и упал вниз.Mieses, in: Kagans Neueste Schachnachrichten, Sonderheft Nr. 2, 1924, S. 55 f. 7 февраля 1924 г. Барделебен был анонимно похоронен в братской могиле на Берлинском городском кладбище.Artikel: „Das Leichenbegängnis eines Schachmeisters“. In: Vossische Zeitung, Nr. 70 (Sonntags-Ausgabe), Sonntag, 10. Februar 1924, Sport/Spiel und Turnen. Спортивные результаты Книги * Kritik der Spanischen Partie, Leipzig 1885. * Die Wiener Partie, Leipzig 1893. * Das Damengambit nebst dem Damenbauernspiel, Leipzig 1905. * Taschen-Lexikon der Eroffnungen, 2 Aufl., Lpz., 1906;. * Das Bauernendspiel im Schach, Berlin 1916. * Geschichte des Schachspiels, Berlin 1924. * Lehrbuch des Schachspiels, В., 1927 (соавтор). См. также * Исчезновение Питера Уинстона Примечания Литература * * Ссылки Категория:Шахматисты Германии Категория:Шахматные теоретики Категория:Самоубийцы, бросившиеся с высоты Категория:Шахматисты XIX века